1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of beaming data of a Graphical User Interface (GUI) screen of an application on a remote screen by using video beaming technology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some video encoders, when configured to operate below a maximum output bit rate, increase the compression of video frames to maintain frame rate (i.e. not dropping frames) which results in decrease in the quality of images, especially when the rate of the input frame is high. When such video encoder is being used to encode a main display of a computing/media device, the encoded application video beaming (i.e. images) may be perceived by a user as in a decreased quality in some “key periods”.
An example for such “key periods” with decreased quality of images occurs immediately after a scrolling operation in a browser. The scrolling operation creates a high frame rate, as a result the encoder increases the compression of video frames and the quality of the images decreases.
In a “key period” which follows the end of the scrolling, when the user wants to read a text in the point where it was scrolled to in the webpage, the captured video of the beamed browser is displayed in a low quality to the user, which results in poor experience for the user of reading the text and watching pictures which are embedded in the text. After the user scrolled the webpage and reached a point in the text where the user is interested in i.e. once the user stopped scrolling the webpage and input frame rate is decreased or stopped or increase in content changes which appear on the screen (when the user is moving the mouse), the encoder starts outputting standard quality frame or gradually increase the frame quality. However, from the moment the user started scrolling and until the user reached a point of interest in the text, the user is provided with a low quality image of the video beaming.